


Shiawase ni Narou you (Let's be happy)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Confrontations, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: There were still some pictures of him and Kota, and he was sure that they were there because the elder hadn't noticed them. Had he, they wouldn’t have lasted long.





	Shiawase ni Narou you (Let's be happy)

“Can I come over today after the concert?”

Yuri’s question likely surprised him, but if that was the case Kota didn’t let it show.

“Why?” he asked, frowning and keeping his voice low, so that the others weren’t going to hear.

“Please, Kota.” the younger just said, biting his lip.

Yabu sighed, brushing a hand over his face and rubbing his eyes, as if he was thinking about it.

“I don’t think you should, Yuri. It could be... well, it could be a bad idea.”

“I don’t care whether it’s a good idea or not, Kota. I want to spend the evening with you, at your place, we have to...” he licked his lips, sighing. “We have to talk.” he said, serious.

“Yu, really, I don’t understand what else we have to talk about. It would just make things worse.” he replied.

Chinen arched an eyebrow, shaking his head.

“Please.” was all he said, never tearing his eyes off the elder’s.

In the end, Kota raise his arms, surrendering.

“Fine, fine. You can come over.” he allowed, even though he wasn’t convinced at all.

Yuri nodded, way off from being happy for that conquest.

Not yet, at least, and he was hoping that Yabu during the evening was going to give him some good reason to actually be that.

 

~

 

Chinen wandered the living room, absorbed.

He brushed his hand on the furniture, on the objects that were familiar to him.

There were still some pictures of him and Kota, and he was sure that they were there because the elder hadn't noticed them. Had he, they wouldn’t have lasted long.

Kota stared at him from the kitchen’s door, leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed.

He seemed to be thinking about what to say, desperately wanting to avoid subjects bringing them on hostile terrains.

It was exactly what Chinen wanted to avoid as well, so he chose to speak first.

“I’ve missed this apartment.” he said, smiling tiredly. “I think we should talk, Ko.” he added then, sitting on the couch.

“Talk?” the other repeated, wincing. “Yuri, there’s nothing else to talk about. It’s been going on for weeks before we’ve reached this conclusion, and I don’t think that taking the matter further would serve some purpose but... make this worse.” he explained, uncomfortable, slowly walking toward the couch.

Yuri arched an eyebrow, annoyed.

“ _We_ haven’t reached any conclusion!” he yelled. “You’ve done everything by yourself, who knows what’s gotten in your mind, and then you’ve just decided to break up with me with no good reason. Don’t you dare saying I agreed, because then I wouldn’t be here now.” he said, frowning.

“You didn’t agree? But how long have you been complaining about the fact that you couldn’t tell anybody about us? How long have you been saying you were tired, that you had had it?” he asked, his voice altered, while the younger got up and stood in front of him, his arms crossed and an angry look on his face.

“Was I wrong? It’s not my fault if you’ve always been ashamed of sleeping with me to the point of not letting anyone know. It wasn’t my issue, because it was the most natural thing in the world for me. But I've never thought that because of that we... we had to be over, that we should’ve pretended nothing had ever happened.” he reproached him, breathing in deeply in an attempt to calm down.

His last words seemed to hit Yabu.

He held out a hand, as if to take the younger’s, but he changed his mind straight away.

“I've never been ashamed of being with you, Yuri. The reason why I didn’t want the others to know about us was because the less they knew the less was the risk of us being caught. I haven’t done that because I was embarrassed or something, I’ve done that to protect you and me.”

Chinen made a sarcastic sound, shaking his head.

“Man, I’ve felt protected. Come on, Kota, you didn’t want them to know you were doing me, you’ve always had your mind set this way, this attitude that...” the other interrupted him right away.

“You’re free to not believe me when I tell you why I did it, Yuri. But if we’re playing the blame game, then explain to me why Dai-chan’s come to me asking how things were between the two of us, as if it was normal for him to know that we were together!”

Yuri opened his eyes wide for a moment, but then he seemed to calm down.

“Because it was normal for me. It was normal that the people I love knew because, _god, Kota,_ I was happy to be with you and I wanted them to know. I’ve told Dai-chan, I’ve told him I was happy like I’d never been, and he was happy for me. That’s all, I don’t see how can it be so wrong.” he said, trying to repress with all his might the instinct to cry.

“We had talked about it. I had told you how I felt about it and you’ve worked against it, but you’ve never told me how much keeping quiet and pretend that there was nothing between us hurt you. If you had, I could’ve...” he sighed, letting the sentence hang. “I trusted you, Yuri.” he just said, in a whisper.

“Then maybe that’s why we’ve broken up.” the other replied, ironic. “Maybe we did because you’ve misplaced your trust, because I’ve told Dai-chan that we were together, and that’s what made it all crumble down. Or maybe” he took a deep breath, biting his lip. “maybe the point is that this relationship wasn’t worth trying to fix it, before losing it entirely.”

Despite his efforts, he let a tear roll down his face, but he didn’t even bother drying it up.

That which caught Kota right then was an instinct too eradicated to be ignored, but he wrapped him in his arms, holding him tight against his chest and softly kissing his forehead.

“That’s not true, Yuri.” he murmured. “It’s not true that it wasn’t worth enough. You keep talking as if I don’t care. As if I can sleep peacefully at night, without letting the thought of what happened keep me awake. As if I didn’t miss you.” he added, then he felt the younger pull away from his hold.

Chinen tiptoed, pressing his lips on the elder’s.

And then they kept still, and just when he thought the other was about to push him away and tell him they couldn’t, then he felt his mouth open, he felt his tongue go looking for his own, deepening the kiss.

He brought his arms around his neck, while the elder’s hands slipped behind his back, under his shirt, and he liked that feeling, them being exactly what he remembered, big and soft and warm against his skin.

It was then that Kota pulled back, a little, without letting him go.

“Maybe... maybe we shouldn’t, Yuri.” he whispered, not at all convincingly. “It would just make this more complicated.”

The younger winced, shaking his head.

“To hell with it.” was all he said, and then he looked for his mouth and his touch again, feeling him like melting, letting go to those feelings without any qualm about it.

Yabu grabbed him by his waist, picking him up and letting him wrap his legs around his hips, and still kissing him he walked toward the bedroom, letting him go against the mattress.

He made room between his legs, taking his shirt off of him and doing the same with his own, allowing himself a few moments to look at him, to reaccustom his eyes to the sight of Yuri, half-naked beneath him, finding out just then how much he had missed him.

He brought his mouth to his neck, kissing and biting, brushing his tongue on the teeth’s marks.

He liked to hear him moan while his mouth moved down, teasing a nipple, licking and then blowing on it for the sheer pleasure of seeing him shiver under him.

Yuri pushed his hips up against him, an explicit request that the other didn’t miss; he kept going down on his skin, discovering all over again its texture, its taste, and Yuri’s reactions at everything he did.

He quickly undid his pants, taking them off alongside his underwear, and then pulling away the time necessary to do the same.

The other kept leaning toward that touch, whining for him to give him something more, and Kota amused himself just for a little while longer teasing him, before giving him what he wanted.

He wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, resting his lips on the tip, letting his tongue out for just a moment, before enveloping it with his mouth.

Chinen made a chocked sound, while he tried to took control of the situation pushing himself against Kota’s tongue, which the elder didn’t let him do; he brought his hands on his hips, preventing him from moving and licking down his shaft, then taking him down as much as he could, until he felt it brush his throat.

He pulled back a little, grinning at Yuri’s disappointed groan, and grabbed his legs, bringing them on top of his shoulders.

He kept moving his hand on the younger’s cock, while he leant down and, lasciviously, brushed his tongue over his opening.

Yuri writhed under the contact, but then he tried to keep as still as possible, so that he wasn’t going to miss any of the movements of Kota’s mouth on him.

The elder kept pushing his tongue inside slowly, adding one by one the fingers of his free hand, using more time and it was actually necessary, but he felt unable to give up on the rambling sounds Yuri was making.

When he realized the other wasn’t going to take it anymore, he got back on top of him, holding his thigh and bringing it around his hip, letting him feel the tip of his cock against him for only a moment before he slowly started to push inside of him.

Chinen clawed his back, scratching it, raising his head and biting hard on his shoulder once he felt him fully inside.

They both panted a little, and Kota couldn’t help but smile seeing his expression.

He raised a hand, slowly caressing his face.

“I’ve missed this.” he murmured, leaning down to kiss his lips. The younger nodded, smiling as well, and he couldn’t help but thrust his hips up, to let him know he could move.

“I’ve missed this too, Ko.” he replied, holding the elder’s body even tighter. “You can't even imagine.” he added, his voice hoarse, feeling the air being slowly sucked out of his lungs.

Yabu took a deep breath and pulled almost all the way out, before pushing back inside that tight and hot body, harder than before.

Yuri bit his lip, rolling head back on the pillow and wrapping his legs tighter around Kota’s body, as if he wanted him to get even deeper inside of him.

The elder, on his part, was trying to focus, sure of the fact that otherwise he would've lost too easily what little rationality he had left.

He moved inside Yuri at a steady pace, trying to angle his thrusts until he found that spot inside of him that made the younger arch his back even higher, and bite his lips almost to the point of drawing blood.

Yabu smiled, and he kept hitting that same spot over and over again.

When he saw Yuri bringing a hand to his own cock he stopped him; he pulled out of him, chuckling at his indignant expression, and laid down on the other side of the bed, gesturing for him to join him.

“Serve yourself.” he told him, with a half-smile, while the other climber on top of him and let him inside again, moving fast, so close to his limit.

Kota wrapped his hand around his cock, tight enough, stroking it at the same pace he was keeping and seeing him get closer and closer.

Chinen leant back and that gave Yabu room to push in harder, letting him feel it all inside while he let go to a scream and came, spilling over the elder’s stomach and chest.

Kota slowed down only for a few seconds, then he grabbed his hips and pushed in again, faster, until he couldn’t take it anymore and came inside his body, his nails digging deep into his flesh.

Yuri collapsed next to him, panting.

He was smiling.

Kota wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pulling him close, letting his chest press against the younger’s back, kissing his neck and breathing in his scent, knowing he was never going to grow tired of it.

It was a long while, and the elder was pretty sure that Chinen had fallen asleep, when he heard him talk.

“Does this change anything?” Yuri asked all of a sudden, taking his hand and starting to play distractedly with his fingers.

Kota sighed, shrugging.

“Yu... I’ve told you how things are. I’ve told you I can't sleep at night since you’re not here, I’ve explained the reasons why I did what I did. But, well... if I can't make you happy, if I can't make this work without disappointing you, then there’s no point in us being together.” he murmured.

Chinen sighed and kept quiet, pondering as to how to reply.

Then he seemed to give up on it, and he turned his head to look at him, a mischievous smile on his face.

“I want to do it again, Ko.” he murmured, bringing a hand down and brushing it slowly over his cock, feeling it stir back to life.

Yabu opened his eyes wide, then he chuckled.

“You’re overestimating my resistance, Yu.” he joked, still confused by the abrupt change of subject.

“That’s not true. You’re not _that_ old yet.”

Not wanting to disappoint him, Yabu grabbed his leg, bringing it over his hip.

A while later he was inside of him again, without warning and with less caution than he had used before.

He pushed inside, trying not to think about what he had said, about how he had avoided answering, about what was going to happen next.

He pushed inside, relishing that feeling, even more because he didn’t know if he was even going to get another chance to do so.

He wanted to feel him and nothing else, and he did just that.

He searched his skin with his hands, he rested his lips on his nape and went down on his back as much as the position allowed him to, focusing on his moans and forgetting everything that wasn’t the pleasure they were giving each other.

When they both came again, he felt empty.

And not for the sex in itself, but because he felt like it was all going to end there, that he wasn’t going to like Yuri’s answer, and then he was only going to regret his actions, everything he had done wrong.

Once again, Yuri laid down next to him, still facing the other way.

Kota stared at him, missing none of his movements, softly caressing his arm with his fingertips, almost afraid of doing yet another wrong thing.

“You can sleep peacefully, Ko.” the younger said all of a sudden, pushing himself back against him. “There’s never been a moment where you’ve not made me happy.” he added, and even though the elder couldn’t see him, he knew he was smiling.

And he did the same.

He wrapped his arms around him, dead set into not letting him go.

“I’ll keep trying then, Yuri.” he said, solemn, and he couldn’t mask a laughter then. “Forever.”

“Forever.” Chinen confirmed, letting go against him and giving up to tiredness.

And Kota did as much, because the younger was right.

With the certainty of having him by his side, with the certainty that he was happy, he could finally sleep in peace.


End file.
